The second Chance
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: This is the Sequal to the de-aged werewolf. This is the life of Remus from when he got de-aged the last time.
1. The beginning

**Tital- The second Chance**

**Discription-This is the Sequal to the de-aged werewolf.**

**This is the life of Remus from when he got de-aged the last time.**

The beginning

_"Papa," he whimpered. Sirius smiled and picked up their son. Everything was good again. _Sirius picked the small boy up. "Hay Remus are you OK?" he asked. The small boy shook his head and Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Cold Papa," the small boy whimpered. Sirius smiled again and turned to Severus who was holding the clothes Remus loved when he was de-aged the first time and the lion toy he had too. Remus was soon dressed in his pj's

Remus then snuggled into Sirius's arms and soon fell asleep. Sirius smiled at his new son. "Are you going to change his name?" asked Dumbledore."No. I want his name to be Remus John Lupin Snape-Black," Sirius whispered. Severus smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "I agree," Severus whispered and kissed little Remus on the head and then kissed Sirius. Eight Months later baby Rhea was born the same day as Harry James Potter was. "What will you call her sirs?" asked the healer. "Rhea Jane Snape-Black," Severus replied as Sirius sat on the chair cradling their baby girl and had Remus sat on his knee.

Remus smiled up at his Papa and then stroked his 'sisters' head. "Are you OK Remus?" Sirius whispered. "Yes Papa. I wuv Rhea." Remus smiled and then hopped down and ran over to Severus. "I wuv daddy and Papa too," Remus giggled as Severus picked him up and kissed his head. A lot had changed in the last nine months. Now life was good but something was sure to go wrong.


	2. Goodbye my friends

Goodbye my friends

Remus was held close to his daddy in one arm as Rhea was held tightly in the other as Sirius searched the blown up house of Godrics Hollow. Severus could hear the celling creaking and the baby's cry's. Remus had been crying since they left the house and that had set of Rhea but she had eventually fell asleep. Now Severus could only look on as his husband searched the house for the baby of which they could hear. Finally a figure emerged with two bodies floating in-front of him and a baby cuddled to his chest. Severus fell to his knees as he saw his childhood friend laid on the ground next to her husband. Remus berried his face into Severus's shoulder and cried louder. There was a crack and Albus Dumbledore stood with Hagrid near the small family. A second later Ministry Officials arrived. "Sirius Black we are arresting you for the murder of Lily and James Potter, the attempted murder of Harry Potter for loyalty to You-Know-Who," everyone started to protest but were silenced. "He was the Potter's secret keeper." Dumbledore sighed."But sir he wasn't. James and Lily switched secret keepers at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew pria Sirius's request. As he thought he would be too obvious a choice," Severus said as he stood to look at his old headmaster. "That may be so Mr Snape but we need to take him in for questioning," the Ministry Official said and with that apperated Sirius away from his family and the dead bodies of his 'brother'.No one knew what was to happen now.


	3. Hello or Goodbye?

Hello or Goodbye?

It had been a month since Sirius had been taken away. Harry had been sent to live with Lily's sister. Remus had become very clingy and Severus was finding it hard to cope. Remus cried whenever he was put down so that Severus could do something. Rhea cried during the night which woke Remus which started him off. Severus was knackered and to top it all off today was Sirius's hearing. Severus got Remus, himself and Rhea dressed

Remus held onto Severus and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Rhea toddled along next to Severus as they walked to the fire place. When Severus put Remus down to pick up Rhea he started to cry. Severus ignored it and picked up Rhea. He took Remus's hand and stood him in the fireplace and then took some floo powder. Remus was by now hugging Severus's leg and still crying. When they arrived at the Ministry Severus picked Remus up again and he immediately stopped crying. Severus walked along with Remus on one hip and Rhea on the other. "Excuse me can you tell me where hearing room four is?" Severus asked. The receptionist went to reply when a voice called to Severus. Severus turned and saw Dumbledore striding towards him. "Follow me my boy I'm on my way there." Dumbledore smiled. Severus nodded and hurried to keep up with his former headmaster. "And how are you coping Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Not very well. Remus wont let me put him down and when I do he cries. I have Rhea to look after, potions to make and shopping to do!" Severus sighed. "I miss my husband," "I understand Severus. More then you think," Dumbledore cut in before Severus could cut in. Finally the hearing was over. Severus was pacing back and forth with a crying Rhea in his arms and a crying Remus sitting on the floor. The door opened and Severus looked up to see his husband. He looked awful. His face was pale and his eyes had a haunted look. "Sirius." Severus whispered. Remus stopped crying and turned around. He ran up to his Papa and threw himself at him. "PAPA!" he yelled and hugged him. Sirius rocked his son back and forth. "I can go home." Sirius smiled.


	4. Hello Harry

Hello Harry

Sirius sucked in a breath and cuddled Remus closer to his body. He was standing outside 4 Privet Drive with his small family, Dumbledore and some people from the knocked on the door and Sirius held his breath. Soon a woman who looked like a hoarse answered the door. "Who are you?" she snapped. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to collect one Harry Potter," Dumbledore replied. "There is no Harry Potter living here," she replied and tired to shut the door but the Ministry Officials stepped forward. "I am afraid if you do not let us in we will have to contact the Muggle Social Survaces." One said. The pale woman turned paler (if that was possible). She hurriedly let them all in. Sirius put Remus down and he looked up at the adults in intresst. He then heard quite whimpering. He walked away without anyone noticing and he came to the cubored under the stairs. He opened it and gasped when he found a small cot jammed in one corner and a baby boy inside it. The baby stopped crying when he saw Remus. "Wemus," the small boy sniffed. Remus smiled and pulled the boy out of his cot. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" someone shouted. Remus turned around fearful holding Harry to his chest. He came face to face with a beefy man. He was terrifying to the three year old. The man grabbed the baby and threw him (near enough) back into the cot. He then grabbed Remus around his small arm and started shaking him violently. Remus started to cry and that annoyed the man more. "STOP THAT AT ONCE OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" the man bellowed. Suddenly Remus was out of the mans grasp and being rocked by his Papa. He sniffed and turned to the cuboard again. No-on had noticed Harry yet. Remus reached up and yanked on Sirius's hair. "Ouch. What is it baby?" Sirius asked as he turned his face to his son. Remus pointed and Sirius followed the small boy's hand. He gasped when his eyes landed on the small boy."Padfoo'," the baby sniffled. "Harry," Sirius whispered. He scooped the boy up in his other arms and cuddled the boy and Remus close. "Sirius, Severus take the children home. I will come to you when we are finished here." Dumbledore said. The men nodded and apperated to Snape-Black manor. Severus ran the bath for the three children while Sirius checked Harry for any injuries and was distort at what he found. Harry had a broken arm, some broken ribs, several cuts and bruises and he was running a fever. Sirius sighed and gently undressed the baby boy as Remus undressed himself and Severus undressed Rhea. Soon the children were playing happily in the bath and Sirius told Severus what he had found. "I'll floo Poppy. Can you get the kids dressed?" Severus asked. Sirius nodded and went back into the bathroom. He rapped Harry and Rhea in their towels and helped Remus dry off and pull on his big boy pajamas. Remus then helped Sirius dry off Rhea and Harry. Sirius put on the nappies and pajamas.

Sirius then carried the two babies down the stairs with Remus holding onto his arms. Sirius cuddled up to all of them on the sofa and read them all a story. They must have fallen asleep because Sirius was woken by Poppy's voice. "Once he has finished these potions contact me and I'll give him a check up," Sirius opened his eyes as the flames in the fireplace turned back orange.


	5. Nine Years later

Nine years later

NAME-Remus John Lupin Snape-BlackAGE-12OTHER INFO- Hi I'm Remus and I am now 12 years old. I am home schooled because I am always ill. Of course I'm a werewolf but it turns out I also have a rare type of cancer. I am dying and there is no cure. I have to go I'm going to be sick.

NAME-Rhea Jane Snape-Black AGE-10OTHER INFO- Hi I'm Rhea. I am ten years old and starting Hogwarts next year with my step-brother. I am really close to Remus and it hurts me to see him in pain. I try everything I can to make him comfortable. I better go I can hear him being sick.

NAME-Harry James PotterAGE-10OTHER INFO- Hi I'm Harry. I am ten years old and I live with my Godfather and his family. I have lived with them since I was one after my parents were killed. I am close to Sirius but not as much as Remus is. It breaks my heart when Remus breaks Sirius's because he is ill. Well I better go I need to get Sirius.

NAME-James Maxi Snape-BlackAGE-8OTHER INFO- Hi I'm James. I am the oldest of the triplets. I am like my Papa. I love to prank but I am also very good at potions. I am constantly in trouble with the Hogwarts teachers when I sneak out of my lessons with my dad or Papa. Well I gotta go I wanna prank my sisters.

NAME-Jessica Marina Snape-BlackAGE-8OTHER INFO- Hi my names Jessica. I am the middle triplet. I am very good at potions and transfiguration. I am the only animagus in the family apart form my Papa. My animagus is a dog like my Papa. I am the closest child to Remus and I hardly ever leave his bedside.

AME-Jade Mia Snape-BlackAGE-8OTHER INFO- Hi I'm Jade. I am the youngest of the triplets. I am the innocent one. I love to study and read books.

NAME-Lily Rose Snape-BlackAGE-5OTHER INFO- Hi I'm Lily and I'm five years old.

NAME-Liam Richard Snape-BlackAGE-5OTHER INFO-Hi I'm Liam and I am five years old.

NAME-Sirius Orion Black 3rdAGE-30OTHER INFO- I have dated Severus Snape since school. When Remus was accentually de-aged in seventh year me and Sev looked after him. Lily then found a way for me and Sev to have a baby. We then found out that Remus wanted us to be his dads again so he was permanently de-aged. He is now our 'son'.

NAME-Severus Tobius Snape AGE-30OTHER INFO- I have dated Sirius Black since school. When Remus was accentually de-aged in seventh year me and Sirius looked after him. Lily then found a way for me and Sirius to have a baby. We then found out that Remus wanted us to be his dads again so he was permanently de-aged. He is now our 'son'. I am also a spy for Dumbledore against Voldermort as is Lucius and Regulus.


	6. The Cure

The cure

Jade ran into the room panting. "PAPA!" she yelled."Jade please Remus is sleeping," Sirius said as he looked up from his book at his daughter. "Sorry but I know how we can cure Remus," the small girl smiled and Sirius shot up."How?" he asked."We just have to de-age him again." Jade said. Yes Jade was the only child who knew that Remus had been de-aged. "Are you sure?" asked Sirius. Jade nodded and Sirius smiled and hugged his daughter. Later that evening Sirius and Jade told the family what was going to happen.A week later the potion was ready. "Drink up Remus," Sirius whispered."Will it make me better Papa?" he asked. Sirius almost cried remembering the way Remus used to be when he was Sirius's friend. Sirius nodded not trusting his voice. Remus drank it and once again he was a baby. A one year old baby. Sirius sighed. _He will grow up one day _Sirius thought.


	7. Birthday's

Birthday's

"Right everyone go and get changed we're leaving in one hour!" Sirius called to his children. They all ran to the door at the same time and Remus started to cry because he was being ignored. Sirius chuckled and picked the small boy up. "Hay nipper. Lets give you a bath before we go yeah," Sirius said and kissed Remus on the head. Remus snuggled into Sirius's warmth. "I'll take that as a yes." Sirius laughed and carried his baby boy into the bathroom. Sirius bathed Remus and then got him dressed. Him and Severus dressed after Sirius laid Remus in his cot for a bit.

Remus looked down right adorable in his little clothes. The men walked downstairs with Remus being carried by Sirius. When they reached the bottom they found the triplets .

"Who's dressing the twins?" Severus asked. "They're already dressed their sitting on the sofa," Jade replied pointing and sure enough the twins were sat there smiling.

Sirius smiled at his small family, of which there was still two people missing. The birthday boy and girl. As if on cue the sound of the stairs creaking alerted everyone to the arrival of Harry and Rhea.

Sirius and Severus smiled. Their daughter was beautiful and Harry looked more and more like James everyday. He was happy with his family but he still lived in fear of Pettigrew escaping Azkaban. He had been caught early that year as a pet rat to the Weasley family. Who would be at the party at Hogwarts today. The guest list consisted off:Rubius HagridMadam PomfreyAlbus DumbledoreAll the Hogwarts teachersLucious MalfoyNarcissa MalfoyDraco MalfoyRegulus BlackMaria BlackZack BlackIsabella Black Molly WeasleyArthur WeasleyBill WeasleyCharlie WeasleyPercy WeasleyFred and George WeasleyRon WeasleyGinny WeasleyAlistair MoodyAndromeda TonksTed TonksNymphadora TonksThe portraits recently made of James and Lily Potterand Luna LovegoodThe family arrived and the party started. Remus clung to Sirius all night apart from when Tonks held him. She had just turned eighteen and was the youngest Auror ever to complete the Auror training. But she was very clumsy so had her every move watched by her mother. Finally the party was over. Sirius was sat in the front room where the family had made a camp out. They were all in their pajamas.


	8. The War

The war

Harry cast explliamus as Voldermort cast the killing curse. Soon Voldermorts wand cracked and he faded into nothingness. Harry had won. A cheer rose up in the air as the saviour stood and stared at the place where Voldermort once stood. He then turned and saw his family holding the limp body of his seven year old brother. The stupid boy never listened to any of them and he ended up being hit with a spell. No-one knew what the spell was or what it did and no one knew who cast it. Harry heard a howl and looked up. There on top of the castle stood someone in a black cloke. Their face was covered but you could see the tail and the claws. Harry new that had been the person who had hit Remus and he pointed his wand at them. But his wand was out of his grasp and the person was behind him. "Don't be a fool Harry Potter. I just saved your brother a life of pain." With that Harry had his wand back and the man vanished. No one knew what the person meant until the next full moon. Remus didn't transform, he didn't even feel any pain. He wasn't ill leading up to the full moon either. That spell that had hit him cured him of his Lyncothrapy. Everyone wept for joy. Voldermort was gone, Remus was cured and the people who had died in the war had been given a hero's berrial. No one was forgotten and no one ever will later on Sirius's death bed surrounded by his family he told Remus who he was and gave him his memories of his first life. His last breath was taken holding his old friends hand. Sirius was 136 when he died. Severus was 191. The children lived onto a good age and all saw another four generations born before each died near the ages of 200. Remus never did look back on those memories because he was happy with the new ones he had.


End file.
